How to save a life
by Snoozleberrilichious
Summary: Angel has a terrible life. her big sister max is trying to make it the best that she can does maxes effort change Angels mind? or is Angel just done? suck at summaries ONESHOT! Songfic based on the song by the fray


How to save a life….

Maxs POV:

She was dead. Her little sister that she had loved so so much was dead. As I sat at her death bed holding her tiny hand while my best friend Fang, gently comforted me with his arm around my shoulders and me burying my head into his chest. It filled me with dread knowing that it was my entire fault she was dead. Everyone said that it couldn't of bean I didn't do anything but that didn't change how I felt, you know how all these bad things happen on good days? Well mine wasn't a good day.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a sunny day but of course I was inside, because I'm special like that. Me and Fang where sitting on the couch, well kind of I was laying on the floor my legs on the soft brown cushions while Fang was sitting next to my legs his arms resting on the back of the couch and his leg over his knee you know classic guy position. I hadn't really been paying attention to whatever the hell we were watching I was too busy thinking about Angel, she used to be a little well, angel in till my mom died only a few months after my father. Leaving me to take care of Angel now it had been 2 years and she was currently in 6th grade at year nine just because she was so smart, I am 17 and in sophomore year of high school. Now that she was older she had finally really digested what had happened to our parents my father had died from over consumption of alcohol, my mother grief stricken had dealt with months of depression before she gave up and killed herself, hanging herself in her closet. Angel, who had beautiful blue eyes with shining wavy blonde hair had fallen into depression, she had dyed most of her hair black and had changed to black clothing layering on eyeliner every day. She managed to do all this without my attention and by the time I had seen her I couldn't do anything about it. I had asked her about it multiple times but all she did was look at me with tears in her eyes and hug me as tight as she possibly could before locking herself in her room where she happened to be now. How did I deal with my parent's death you ask? I had Fang, he had been there for me with his dark hair that fell in front of his eyes and brown almost black eyes, he always dressed in black but I knew he wasn't emo, he was just Goth He became my rock, he comforted me and helped me out.

Suddenly I heard a almost silent sob breaking me off my trail of thoughts. Immediately my head shot up my blondish brownish hair flying everywhere as my brown eyes searched the room before landing on Angel's bathroom door. In 2 seconds I had pushed myself up crawling over the back of the couch and stumbling towards the bathroom door, Fang coming right after me as I slowly opened the bathroom door to see angel lying in a puddle of blood a razor blade falling from her hand and a sheet of paper resting on her chest, I let out a gasp and fell to me knees next to her sobbing, she was already gone, there was nothing I could do to help her. Fang slowly came up behind me picking up the piece of paper and carefully unfolding it and looking at me sadness in his eyes he carefully pulled me into him as I cried looking at the paper before beginning to read: Dear, Maxie

I'm sorry I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you but after I discovered the REAL reason our parents died I couldn't hold it in any longer I've been cutting for years, making sure you never noticed. You're a great sister, but no one can help me. You had your rock, I had my relief. I tried to stop I really did, but then at school I was bullied and hit but I never told you. You didn't need to worry about stuff like me. You were the best sister anyone could ever have and I love you more than anything in the world. I will miss you most.

Fang:

Thank you, all these years you've kept Max strong, you've been more like a father then my biological one ever was ill miss you. Please tell her Fang, she will be happier then you can ever imagine, she needs you now.

Love,

Angel

P.S. I love you guys and I always will, don't ever forget this. Please don't ever forget me.

By the end of the letter I was sobbing fingers trembling as I hit 911 on my phone. Fang and I both knew it was helpless, but I can never give up hope. It all came in a blur, the ambulance, the hospital, me watching as Angel, my angel, flat lined. And here we are me crying next to Angel while Fang comforted me. A single tear rolled down my cheek dropping onto Angel's cheek and in that moment there was a single beep on the machine and I looked up eyes wide at the screen as it beeped again and again in till it was a steady beat, Fang dropped his arm intertwining his fingers into mine as I whisper faintly "Angel?"

Slowly, Angels eyes fluttered open holding my gaze "Maxie?" she whispers in disbelief." Angel!" I yelled pulling her into the biggest hug I could without hurting her. "Don't you ever do that again." I whispered in her ear, "You scared me." Angel silently began crying she choked into my ear "I love you Maxie." "I love you to Angie."


End file.
